koopakidfandomcom-20200213-history
Fake Father
'''Fake Father '''is a 2-part episode of The Koopa Kids. It's the 1st and 2nd episode of Season 2, and the 23rd and 24th episodes overall. In the episode, Bowser loses custody over the kids, meaning they have to go to someone claiming to be their mother, except for Morton who goes back to his orphanage, and Bowser Jr., who was obviously his biological son and got arrested. However, the supposed mother turns out to not be who she says she is, and danger strikes them. Luckily Morton is there to save the rest of them. Plot Chapter 1 At the beginning of the episode Bowser is playing a videogame, when Messenger brings him the newspaper, and Bowser sees that he is being called a fake father. He plans to go down to the newspaper place to get them to remove it, but Lemmy overhears them. Bowser goes to the shop and yells at the shopkeeper, but the shopkeeper explains that he's not the one who put that in. Lemmy goes to Roy's gang to tell them what he heard, but they beat him up and threaten him not to say anything. Despite this Bowser Jr. and Larry walk in and Junior threatens to tell Bowser that they "said he's up to something" if they don't tell Junior what's going on. However, they beat them up regardless, and Morton & Wendy find out Lemmy's with them and go to look for him. Bowser finally gets to the newspaper store, but the Koopatrol calls security on him and they tie up Bowser and arrest him. Later on the airship, the Koopatrols arrest Lakitu, Goomp, Sergeant Guy, Paraplonk, Wiggler, Kamek, Messenger and even Bowser Jr., who they believe "helped Bowser kidnap these other kids". They send Morton back to his orphanage and claim they're sending Larry, Roy, Lemmy, Wendy, Iggy & Ludwig to their "rightful owner". Larry, Morton, Wendy & Lemmy don't want to leave but Roy, Iggy and Ludwig do just to "get away from Dad". When they are sent to their "real home", it's shown that the "owner" is a human who looks nothing like them. To add to that, after the cops leave she says to Lemmy "never call me your mom!" Wendy, Lemmy and Larry also find a note saying "Can you get these kids and bring them to me?" while Roy's gang are in their new room. At this point Wendy, Lemmy and Larry realize she's not their true mother just as they thought, but then the girl (whose name is Amy) enters with Fawful, who is her father, his wife (Kammy) and his son (AJ). They overhear that the plan was to kidnap them all and they planned to kidnap Morton too, but couldn't. However, Larry blows their cover by burping. Chapter 2 Fawful and his family hold Lemmy, Wendy and Larry hostage in the basement. After the family leave Larry tries shouting Iggy, Roy & Ludwig, but those three are having the time of their lives in their new room and can't hear him. Meanwhile at the orphanage Morton starts to realize something isn't adding up, but three kids start picking on him. Morton responds by beating them up however, and goes to find the others due to Meta Knight, who randomly shows up, saying they're in danger. Meanwhile Bowser''s minions are behind bars and Mario goes down to torture them. AJ kills Amy due to Amy being aloud to leave and AJ not being aloud, and he escapes the house, leaving the episode in the process. Morton shows up at the prison to set them all free, and shows them a note that Wendy sent through a text message, showing that the plan was to brainwash the kids, and they gather the minions so they can all leave, as Morton goes to meet a "smart kid" who can supposedly help them. At Fawful's house he's upset over not finding Morton and fails to notice his daughter's severed head on the ground, or the fact that his son is missing, and they go to knock out Iggy, Roy and Ludwig ready for brainwashing them. Morton meets up with Leopold, who he knew from some hospital. Leopold rages about Fawful after hearing about it, and he tells Morton where Fawful lives, meaning Morton, Bowser, Junior and the other minions can save the kids. Bowser apologizes to the kids for not telling them about it, and Fawful tries to kill Junior himself, however he and Kammy are knocked off Kammy's broom by Leopold's keyboard. Characters * Lemmy * Wendy * Morton * Roy * Iggy * Ludwig * Bowser Jr. * Larry * Bowser * Kamek * Messenger * Wiggler * Lakitu * Corporal Paraplonk * Private Goomp * Sergeant Guy * Carl * Blooper * Gooper * Bob * Mario * Luigi * Fawful * Leopold * Kammy * Amy * AJ * Shopkeeper * Newspaper manager * Goomba * Koopatrols * Orphange kids (cameo) * Dry Bones (cameo) * Boo (cameo) * Marth (cameo) * Meta Knight (cameo) Trivia * The thumbnail for part 1 of the episode mistakenly labels it as Episode 24, not 23. *This episodes may reference the 2012 Nintendo new about New Super Mario Bros 2 in which Shigueru Myamoto stayted "Our current story is that the seven koopalings are not Bowser's children, his only biological son is Bowser Jr. and we don't know who the mother is" Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Series Category:The Koopa Kids Season 2 Category:The Koopa Kids Episodes Category:2014